<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bittersweet love story 'bout a girl by JATPDramione</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875297">Bittersweet love story 'bout a girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JATPDramione/pseuds/JATPDramione'>JATPDramione</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, luke is a simp, luke is a soft boy, luke is bored, perfect harmony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JATPDramione/pseuds/JATPDramione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finds the lyrics to Perfect Harmony</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kelly's Picks, julie and the phantoms 👻</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Luke is bored in Julie's room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Italics indicate what's on the paper</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the events that took place after The Orpheum show, Luke and Julie started getting closer, now being able to touch, and taking every opportunity to hold hands, cuddle, etc.</p><p>Luke walked through Julie's door, sighing when he saw she wasn't there, having had a rough day and was craving Julie's calming affection. He stood there thinking for a moment, whether to wait in the studio or her room.</p><p>"Whatever, I'm already here." He decided out loud before flinging himself onto Julie's bed, letting out a soft content noise. He hummed Edge of Great, letting his mind wander, and before he knew it he'd been lying there, thinking about Julie for thirty minutes.</p><p>"Ugh, I'm bored." He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his neck while standing up. He looked over at Julie's dream box, knowing damn well he shouldn't go snooping again.</p><p>"Ah fuck it, she'll forgive me, she always does." He whispered to himself with a soft smile, reaching for the box and sitting down on her bed with it.</p><p>"Okay, Jules, whatcha hiding this time." He opened the box and saw a new paper in there, folded up and neatly tucked into the edge of the box, almost like it was purposefully hidden away.</p><p>"Hmm, now that sus." He said, using the new modern lingo he was learning from Julie and Flynn. Picking up the paper, and unfolding it, he saw the words, Perfect Harmony, written in big letters, then lyrics filling the page below it.</p><p>"Why would Julie hide a song from us?" He spoke out loud, taking in the lyrics on the page.</p><p>
  <em>Luke - </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Step into my world</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Bittersweet love story 'bout a girl</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Shook me to the core</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Voice like an angel</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>I've never heard before</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me - </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here in front of me</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>They're shining so much brighter</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Than I have ever seen</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Life can be so mean</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>But when he goes, I know he doesn't leave</em>
</p><p>His brow furrowed, not understanding why she'd hide a duet.</p><p>
  <em>Both - </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The truth is finally breaking through</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Two worlds collide when I'm with you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Our voices rise and soar so high</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We come to life when we're</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In perfect harmony</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Perfect harmony</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Perfect harmony</em>
</p><p>Luke's eyebrows shot up, thinking the lyrics were so beautiful, hoping to sing it with Julie some day. </p><p>
  <em>Luke -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You set me free</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me - </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and me together is more than chemistry</em>
</p><p>"Oh shit." He said, realizing just how personal this song was. He was reading a love song Julie had written about them. He kept reading, needing to know how she felt.</p><p>
  <em>Both -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love me as I am</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll hold your music here inside my hands</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We say we're friends, we play pretend</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>You're more to me, we're everything</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Our voices rise and soar so high</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>We come to life when we're</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>In perfect harmony</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Perfect harmony</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Perfect harmony</em>
</p><p>His eyes started to get misty, intense emotion flowing in every word he read, knowing that Julie felt the same, it was driving him crazy to not be near her. </p><p>
  <em>Me -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel your rhythm in my heart</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Yeah yeah yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are my brightest burning star</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Whoah whoah oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me - </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never knew a love so real </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke - </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So real</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We're heaven on earth</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Melody and words</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When we're together we're</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In perfect harmony</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Perfect harmony</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Me -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We say we're friends </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Luke- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We play pretend</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Me - </em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're more to me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Luke - </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We create</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Both -</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Perfect harmony</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He got up, folding the paper back up and tucking it away in his jean pocket. He closed the box and put it back up on the shelf, laying back down, more anxious for Julie to come home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'll hold your music here inside my hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke confronts Julie about Perfect Harmony</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie pushed her bedroom door open, tossing her backpack on the floor without looking up. If she had looked up she would have seen Luke fast asleep on her bed, his face burrowed in her bedding. She only looked up when Luke let out a soft grumble.</p><p>"Luke?" She called over to the sleeping boy, smiling at how cute he looks when he sleeps, like he doesn't have a care in the world. She walked over to her bed, laying a hand on his shoulder, still getting a jolt of excitement at actually being able to touch him.</p><p>"Luke, wake up." She shook him lightly, earning a little snuffle as he shoved his face deeper into her pillow. "Oh come on, we both know you don't actually need to sleep." She said, pushing him onto his back, getting an irritated look from the half-asleep ghost.</p><p>"Jeez Jules, can't let a guy get some shut-eye?" He asked, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down to lay with him. He chuckled, putting a leg over both of hers, and holding her hands between their chests. "Ha, now you're stuck." She sighed, letting her head fall onto his shoulder.</p><p>"Why are you even in here, Luke? Remember what I have said, and keep having to say, about boundaries?" She asked him, hoping he'll give her a straight answer instead of playing around or deflecting like usual.</p><p>He loosened his grip on her, a soft look replacing the playful smile from before. "I was having a rough day, and just wanted to hold you." He said honestly, looking up at the ceiling instead of at her.</p><p>Julie snuggled into his arms, laying her head on his chest. "You only need to ask, Luke, you know that." She told him, tracing shapes and words on his stomach. He could only make out a star, and the word perfect. That reminded him of what he had found in her dream box.</p><p>"Hey Jules, if you wrote me a song, you'd show me right?" He asked, playing with her ringlets while he waited out her response. She held her breath, not wanting to lie to him, but also not wanting to admit to anything. </p><p>"Um, I don't know, Luke. Would you?" She spun the question around on him, using his own deflection techniques on him. </p><p>"Oh totally, I show you all my songs. Your impute always helps make them better." He spoke softly against her curls, hoping that she'll just admit to writing the song. </p><p>Julie sighed, knowing there was no working herself out of this one. "What if I didn't want you to know?" She asked.</p><p>"Normally I would respect that, but this situation isn't normal. See, I got bored while waiting for you, and I may have gone snooping in your dream box again." He admitted to her, closing his eyes and flinching, waiting for a smack or something. Instead of that, he felt Julie pull out of his arms, and get off the bed. He opened his eyes to find her backing up towards her door, a blush settling on her cheeks. </p><p>"Hey wait, don't go. Please talk to me." He begged her as he sat up, holding his arms out for her. "Come on Julie, please." </p><p>She walked back over to the bed, her head hanging low in embarrassment. "I never meant for you to find that."</p><p>Luke let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I assumed as much, but I'm not sorry for finding it." He pulled Julie back up to sit in front of him.</p><p>"It's so beautiful Julie, please sing it with me at our next gig?" He asked, reaching into his pocket for the paper. Julie stuttered out an affirmation before Luke continued to speak.</p><p>"I love the part where we sing 'We say we're friends, we play pretend'" He said, grinning from ear to ear. "You know what I like about it?"</p><p>"Wh-what?" She asked, fiddling with her oversized sleeves nervously.</p><p>"It's true, and I think it's about time we stop pretending don't you?" He asked, gently grabbing her face, making her look at him. "Julie?"</p><p>She let out a shuttered breath, looking into his beautiful eyes, so full of adoration. "Are you saying you feel the same way?"</p><p>"Come on Jules, do I have to spell it out for you?" He asked, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I. Love. You." He said separating each word with a small pause. </p><p>It took Julie a moment to process what Luke had said, her eyes widening and a bright smile taking over her face. Her hands shot out, grasping at his red flannel shirt. "I love you too." She replied, before moving in, pressing her lips softly against his. Feeling Luke's lips pressing and slipping over hers in gentle movements was more than she had expected, she could feel it in her toes.</p><p>She pulled away first, the need for air keeping her from kissing Luke longer. "I guess you could say, we create some pretty perfect harmony, huh?" He shot her a playful smile, pressing a kiss to her temple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>